Love Will Always Continue
by courtxd15
Summary: This is the way I want Phantom of the Opera to happen. What if Christine and Erik had a secret relationship? What if Christine and Erik were lovers in secret? Will Raoul ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Christine Daae was a 7 year old girl who had beautiful brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. She lived with her father who was a famous violinist. His name was Gustave Daae and he worked at the Opera House. He knew he was dying so he called Antoinette Giry to he's death bed.

"I need you to take care of my Little Lotte Antoinette." Gustave said to her. She nods and when she does little Christine came in and sat on her fathers bed. "Father please get better please." She says crying her little eyes out. "Christine it is my time to go. But when I go I will send you an Angel of Music to you. The angel shale protect you. I love you my Little Lotte." He said with his last breath. And Christine knew that he was gone. She cried so hard. Antoinette told her "Christine you can come live in the Opera House with me and Meg. And I will train you to be a ballerina." She said with open arms. Christine hugs her and said "Who is Meg?" She said out of curiosity. "Meg is my daughter she will love as I love you." She said.

**13 years later**

"Christine….. Christine?" Meg said as she is heading down to the chapel. When she get down there she finds her lighting a candle for her father. "Christine why are you always down here?" She asks. Christine looks as if she had been crying.

"Christine are you alright? You look like you have been crying." Meg said.

"Oh Meg…. I miss my father so much. You know when I was a little girl my father said he would send me an angel of music." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No I never knew that. Do you really think your father sent you an angel of music Christine?"

"Of course Meg. Why do you think I sing better than I use to before."

"Oh." Meg said with that she stood up took Christine's hand and said "Come mother will be wondering where we are. We don't want to bel late again." So they both went off to practice.

**Meanwhile**

"Carlotta please sing. With you holding everyone up we will never get the production done in time." Mr. Reyer said angrily. As he said that Christine and Meg walk in.

"If you want someone to sing have that little ballet rat Christine sing. I'm sure she would be glad to sing for you!" Carlotta said with such rage.

"As you wish. Christine pleas could you sing for us.?" Said Mr. Reyer.

"Y-yes."

She walks to the center of the stage and starts to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try…"

"Brava,brava" everyone says

"Mr. Reyer I think we found our new Prima Donna don't you agree?" Madame Giry said.

"Yes I think we have. Congratulations Christine. You have the lead role."

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She said with such rage. And she walked up to Christine a slapped her and Christine fell to the floor.

Out of no where a sand bag from above the stage fell near Carlotta and she screamed.

"That is it! I'm leaving good bye. I can't believe I have been replaced my a ballet rat!" She screams.

"Miss. Daae is their anything we could do for our new Prima Donna?" M. Andre said ever so happily.

"Yes there is actually. I want one of Carlotta's dressing room. The one with the mirror…. And…. Box 5 to always be open to the Opera Ghost."

"As you with the Opera Ghost can have box 5 to use a he pleases."

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"Come Christine. Let me show you to your dressing room." Madame Giry said. She takes Christine's hand and leads her to her new dressing room. When Christine walked in she saw that the room was head to toe with pink and white. As she walked through out the room she noticed a letter addressed to her.

She pick it up and opened it. The letter read:

_Christine,_

_ I am so proud of you. You have the lead role in Hannibal, and you drove that horrid creature called Carlotta way. If you do well tonight I shall reveal myself to you._

_ Love, _

_ Your Angel Of Music_

She smiled at the letter he angel had wrote her. She new that tonight had to be perfect. She has always wanted to know what her angel looked like. She put the letter back on the table where she found it. Antoinette showed her whet costume was for each act. And she got ready for the first act tonight.

**After the performance **

Christine knew she had done a amazing job she was full of joy. She went down to the chapel to light a candle for her father. When she gets down there and sits in front of candle she hears he Angels voice.

"Brava…. Brava Christine. I am very proud of you"

"Oh angel I was hoping you would say that" she said a smile on her face.

"As I promised I shall show myself to you tonight."

Before she could answer him she hears Meg coming. "Christine… Christine?" She said looking for her.

"I must go my Christine. I shall see you tonight."

"Angel wait." She said. She sees Meg sit next to her. Meg hugs Christine and says to her "you were amazing. I wish I could sing like you." She said as she smiled.

"Meg it was my angel of music who helped me get through tonight."

"Christine you don't believe that this angel of music that your father sent you is really helping you sing? Do you?"

"Oh course I do Meg. Who else would help me." The both stand and Meg lead she back up to her dressing room where Madame Giry was waiting for her with a note. She hands Christine the note, opens it and it reads:

_Christine,_

_ Little Lotte, a red scarf._

She read it out loud. Looked at Madame Giry the both looked confused. Madame Giry gives Christine a red rose with a black ribbon. She said "He is pleased with you Christine." Madame Giry leaves Christine to change. After she leaves someone walks in.

"Little Lotte were I'd your red scarf? I hope you didn't lose it again. After all that trouble I did to get it out of the sea." He said

"Raoul is that you." She said as he nodded his head walking towards her. She gives him a big hug.

"Christine you sang like a angel tonight."

"Thank you Raoul."

"I would like to talk you to dinner. Come."

"No Raoul. The angel of music is very strict."

"Oh come come you still don't believe in that. I will not take no for an answer. You must change I'll be back in 5 minute. My Christine…. My Little Lotte." He leaves.

**5 minute later**

Christine changed into a white corset with a thin white coat and white stockings. Then all the candles in the room went out then…..

"How dare he call you his!" The angel said with such anger.

"Angel I tried to stop him but I was not strong enough please forgive me"

"Oh Christine. Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. But come he will come back for you hear take my hand." He said holding his hand out. She takes his hand. She slowly walks to her angel. When she hears Raoul "Christine….. Christine." She ignores Raoul and continue ps to walk to her angel.

"Christine…. Christine!" He yells through the locked door.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I will not be adding any songs from the movie. I don't not want to be in trouble for plagiarism. I don't wanna talk any risks. Sorry.)**

**Chapter 2**

"Come to you angel Christine." He said. Christine couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. He leads her into a hallway. She saw a handsome masked man. Her heart grew with even more love for he angel. She has no words to say she is speechless. But she remembered that her angel told her that she could communicate by singing but she had no words to say. She was truly speechless.

He leads he onto a boat. She sits her down ever so carefully so she does not fall into the water. As he sat her down he say a little smile come from smiles when he saw her smile. He starts to move the boat and as he moves Christine sees a big metal gate. She sees the gate open and what she sees inside made her gasp. She saw how beautiful it was.

"Where are we?" She asks him. As he gets off the boat he says "Christine this is my home. This is where I make my music."

"Oh my it is so beautiful here."

"I have brought you here for a reason my Christine." He said in the most sweetest way. "I brought you here because I want you to sing for me. Sing for my music Christine."

He holds his hand out and she takes it. He leads her to his organ. Where she sees all these music sheets. She smiles with such joy. He saw the joy on her face which made him smile at her. Christine felt something in her heart… Something that he new was their. She new she loves peer angel. She needed to tell him.

"Angel…. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Christine. Anything."

"I-I-I think I love you angel." She says looking shy. When he here's these words he finds relief 'when he hears the words come out of Christine mouth. "Oh Christine." She said with tears in he eyes.

"I'm sorry I-". Before she could finish he stopped her and said "Christine… My Christine you have nothing to be sorry for. I happy that you said that."

"You are?"

"Yes Christine. I love you too."

They smile at each other as he spins her around in his arms she does the thing he never expected from her. She kisses him. When he realized whet she was doing he bags in to cry. When they break from their kiss she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I-I don't know-." She reals he could finish her sentence because he was kissing her. It seemed like hours passed as they were kissing. When they finally broke their kiss he said "ComeI want to show you something."

She follows him to a manikin. And on that manikin was a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Oh my."

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes I love it. It's so beautiful." She smiled. She began to become speechless. She didn't know what else to say. Then she fainted. He grabbed her and took her to him bed and slowly laid her down of the red sheets. He saw how beautiful she was just laying there.

**Meanwhile**

"Giry! Madame Giry!" Raoul said with such anger.

"Raoul what are you doing her?" She said with shock.

"Where is Christine!"

"I don't know why?" She said. But she knew that was a lie. She knew exactly where Christine was.

"Don't play games with me women where is she!"

"I don't know sir. I told you after I left her dressing room yesterday I don't know where she went after that why?"

"I told her I was taking her to dinner and she said something about the angel of music would like it. I would take no for an answer p. So I told her 5 minute I'll be back to get her. Then"

"Then what Raoul."

"The door was locked and I hear a mans voice the room. By the time I got the door unlocked she was gone."

"Well I have no idea where she is Im sorry." With that she left.

"I WILL FIND HER MADAME GIRY! IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" He said walking away with anger.

**1 hour later**

Christine flutter her eyes open and sees that she is in a bed. But not just any bed HIS bed. She got off the bed and she still hear music so she walk to it. She saw her angel sitting in front of the organ. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and followed up the neck and she saw the white mask and slowly took it off. She didn't realize what she had done til she saw she was on the floor.

"NO CHRISTINE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE THIS MONSTER!" He said crying. She got up and walked towards him. She sat next to him and said "I don't care what you look like I will still love you no matter what." She said so sweetly to him. He turned to look at her face and she saw that the left side of his face as disfigured. She gave he's disformity a kiss.

"Oh Christine. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me."

"Yes. I love you."

"Oh Christine I love you too." He said as Christine gave him a kiss.

**Awe he got a kiss and Christine said that she loved him. Could this be the start of a relationship? Find out in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Angel. You never told me your name." She said sitting in his lap. He looked down at. He moved the curls in front of her eye always with is finger and said "Erik.. My name is Erik."

"Erik… I like it" she said with a smile on her face.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Mother have you seen Christine. She missed practice today plus I didn't see her go to bed last night. Do you know where she is."

"Meg don't worry about Christine. I have it covered already."

Antoinette realized that she needed to get Christine back or M. Firmin and M. Andre will start to ask questions. She starts to head for the secret passage that leads to Erik's lair.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Meg….Meg!" Raoul shouted

"Raoul what are you don't here?"

"I'm looking for Christine. Have you seen her!"

"No I have not. I'm sorry"

He walks away but he says something under his breath that Meg did not like one bit.

"When I find her she will regret ever leaving!" He said with such anger.

Meg new she had to warn Christine. But how could she when she could not find her. But she new of she told her mother she would do something about it.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Christine are you alright?" Erik said with a worried look on his face.

"Erik I'm kinda worried."

"About what my love."

"Raoul. He's probably looking for me. And I didn't like the way she was calling my name the other night. I'm scared that he might do something to me."

"He will never touch you my angel. And if he does he will regret the moment he EVER hurt you. I will protect you my love… Christine can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Did you mean what you said… That you love me?"

"Ever word that I said is true Erik I love you with all my heart."

"Oh Christine I love you too."

"CHRISTINE!" Madame Giry said

Erik and Christine looked at each other seeing if they heard right. And they did Madame Giry came from behind one of the mirrors.

"Christine their you are we have a problem."

"What wrong?" She asked with such worry.

"It's Raoul. He's been looking for you ever since you left. He's rally angry. I have never seen him like this before. Ever!"

Christine looked at Erik with a scared look in her eyes.

"Erik she needs to come back. She needs to practice and she needs to get back up their before he loses his mind."

"I know I'll take her. And then I will come back for her later tonight we have lots of work to do if she is going to be the lead in II Muto."

"Fine if she is not up their in 5 minutes I'm coming for her myself. Okay?"

He nods and then Madame Giry leave the way she came. Erik look at Christine and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Christine. Don't cry it's alright. I will not let anything happen to you."

She looks up to see his eyes. She goes in for a kiss. He was surprised by what she had did. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. They shared a long passionate kiss. She puts her hands on Erik's neck. His hands around her waist pulling her ever so close to him. They break from there kiss. "We must be going. Everyone is wondering where you are. Ever those to fools who run my theatre."

They both leave hand in hand. Christine is happy. In fact she wishes she could stay with her angel for ever. Erik looked at her wondering what she was thinking. "Christine what are you thinking about." He asked with curious tone.

"Wishing I could stay here with you forever. I don't want to go back and see ever just yet. I love being here with you. I fell so safe being with you."

"I know. I wish for the same. I would have never seen myself with a beautiful young woman like you to love this hideous monster."

"Erik don't call yourself that. You're a handsome…. Umm how old are?"

"25 why?"

"You're a handsome 25 year old man who I love with all my heart I will never understand why you would call yourself a hideous monster."

"That my dear is a story for another time. Come I need to get you back or you'll be in even more trouble." So they set off the the mirror leading to her dressing room. Erik leads her to the chair in her dressing room sits her down and kisses her. He leaves her with a smile on her face. She stands and starts to change and that's when Erik heads for his lair. Christine changes into a white dress. She was getting ready to leave when Raoul busted through the door. She charged at her and slapped her across the face leaving her mouth bleeding. She fell to the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" He screamed at her she had no word. She was scared beyond straight.

"WELL… WHERE WERE YOU!"

I-I-" Before she could say anything else he slapped her once more. She screamed in pain. Crying her eyes out for help.

"MADAME GIRY HELP!" She screamed over and over.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF ON ME LIKE THAT! " he hits her again. Crying her beautiful brown eyes out. She realized that she was still bleeding. But ever more now that he had hit her again for the second time. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted her angel.

**_Will Madame Giry get to her in time before Raoul beats her to death? Fine out in chapter 4. Please review. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Madame Giry hears screaming coming from Christine's dressing room. She quickly runs to her room but when she gets their she finds the door lock.

"Let me in Christine." She says knocking on the door. But she hears another voice. Raoul's voice.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU WILL MARRY ME. SO I CAN KEEP A LEASH ON YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO VERY RUN OUT ON ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I will never marry you. I would rather die than marry you. I have no love for you. I don't care if I ever get out of here alive. You can never make me love you!"

**_Outside the door_**

"I need the spare key to this room NOW!" She yells at a stage boy. He quickly runs to go get the spare key to Christine's dressing room. By the time the boy get back she hears Christine scream again.

**_Inside_**

Raoul smacked Christine again. When Madame Giry gets into the room she sees Christine in the corner of the room and Raoul standing in front of her ready to smack Christine once more.

"HELP! Someone get in here and help me NOW!" She screams. Then 4 stage workers come to get Raoul's hands off Christine. When Raoul is out of the room. Christine is crying nonstop. Madame Giry runs her to her room where Christine is taken to the secret passageway that leads down to Erik.

"Meg help me carry Christine." Meg agrees but does not ask any questions about where she is taking Christine.

**_Meanwhile_**

Erik is sitting at his organ and thinking about his angel of music. When he hears some water splashing.

"ERIK! ERIK GET OVER HERE NOW!" He sees Madame Giry and Meg carry Christine. He knew right away that something was not right. He quickly get up and opens the gate. He runs to get Christine. When he gets to his angel he sees that she has been bleeding.

"What happen to her?!"

"Raoul hit her. By the time I got to her he said he was going to force Christine to marry him."

"Like hell he will. Over my dead body." He takes Christine from Meg and Madame Giry and takes his angel to his bed. He lays her down in his bed and leaves to talk to Madame Giry.

"When I get my hands on that boy he is DEAD!" Erik said with such anger.

"Erik don't. You know killing Raoul won't change what happened to Christine. All she needs right now is you by her side. I will deal with Raoul." Things go silent when everyone hears Christine crying. Erik rushed to her side.

"Erik why would he do this to me. What did I do?" She said with tears rushing down her race.

"Oh my angel I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said holding her tightly. Madame Giry walked with Meg.

"My dear Christine tell us what happened. Please." Madame Giry said.

"He came in my dressing room and asked where I had been I didn't respond and then he-he-he hit me. Then he said the he will force me to marry him so he could watch me closely. I told him I would rather die than marry him. Then he smacked me once more…. I screamed for help. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright Christine you're safe now my angel." Erik said. He knew that Raoul would never get way with this. He hurt the one thing that Erik loved most. His angel…. His Christine.

"He can not get away with this… What am I to do. I have to go back up their sooner or later." She said.

"Don't worry Christine. Raoul will not hurt you again. For now you will have someone with you at all times. Til then you will stay here with Erik. I will come for you when I have everything under control." With that Madame Giry leaves with Meg. They head up staid to tell the manager what had happened. When they get up to the stage the find the managers with Raoul.

"M. Firmin M. Andre my I have a word with you alone."

They nod and head to Madame Giry's office.

"Where is Christine ever his looking for her?"

"We have a problem."

"What are you saying?" Firmin asked Madame Giry.

"A few moments ago I found Raoul beating Miss. Daae."

"Do you have any witness to this."

"Better yet I can show you her cuts and bruises."

"The where she?" Andre asked.

"Come tomorrow around noon Christine and I will be in my office."

"Very well the until tomorrow Giry." Fir in said. With that they both leave.

"Mother what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we have to keep a good eye on Christine."

"I think it's better if she stays in my room from now on mother. It will be safer for her at night." Meg said.

"Your right Meg. Let's go tell Christine."

**_Meanwhile_**

Christine walked toward Erik who was sitting at his organ. She sat next to him giving a hug.

"Oh Christine I'm so so so sorry this happened to you. Please for give me." He said with tears almost in his eyes.

"Oh angel. Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault." She gives Erik a kiss. They look at each other, they new that they loved each other very much. He goes in for another kiss but this time they never let go of each other. They kissed with such passion for one another. He holds her tightly. When he realizes what he is doing he backs off. Breaking their passionate kiss.

"Christine I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Don't apologize for something that we both want." He look at her and kissed her again. He lifted her from the piano bench taking her to his bed. Laying her down softy onto the bed. When they hear Madame Giry's voice.

**_Darn just getting to the good part. Will Erik and Christine get to finish what they started or not. P.S I may cut the nitty gritty senses just a bit. Chapter 5 will be up very soon. Please review. Thank you._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Stay here my angel I will go see what she wants." Erik said with disappointment in his voice. He walks out leaving Christine still on the bed. Erik sees Madame Giry standing I front of Erik.

"Where's Christine? I need to tell her something. It's important."

"Christine can you come here." After he said that she comes from his bed room. Christine walked in to the room were Erik and Madame Giry stood. She looked at Madame Giry with a curious look on her face. When she got to the point were Erik and Giry stood. Madame Giry noticed Christine stood really close to Erik and his hand was around Christine's waist.

"Christine you will be sharing a room with Meg and the managers would like to see you in my office tomorrow." She said keeping her eyes on Erik's hand. She also saw Christine's head rested on Erik's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to go back up their?" Christine look so scared just thinking of going back up their. She new if Raoul saw her he would be very angry with her. She could only imagine what Raoul would do to her.

"Yes it is. But Raoul is still here. I will leave a letter to let you know when it is safe to come up. I can't let him hurt you again. I will escort him to the door. The you should have enough time to get to Meg's room." She said with confidence In her voice. Christine looked at Erik with a panic look on her face. Erik knew that Raoul could not get away with what he did to his Christine. But how could she keep a secret like this from her. He knew that she would probably get mad. But Erik could not risk anyone hurting his Christine. He would do anything to keep her safe. He has to do something to keep her safe.

"Everything will be fine Christine. If you want I can escort to Meg's room. I will make sure you are safe'." He said holding Christine. His heart skipped a beat when she hugged him. He never knew he could feel like this.

"He is still looking for Christine. I fear he will look everywhere for her. Even down here. She needs to come back with me."

"NO I will it risk leaving her alone with that wast of a life form. I would rather die than put Christine in harms way." With that he held Christine ever closer to him.

"I can't… I won't go up their while he is here. You can't make me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"it's alright Christine you don't have to if you don't have too." Erik Said trying to calm Christine. He looked at Madame Giry. Madame Giry knew their 'twas nothing more she could do or say to get Christine to go up their.

"I hope this plan works. I will try to distract him as long as I can to get you up to Meg's room. Where will she stay til then?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"She will stay here with me til midnight. That should give you enough time to get the boy out."

Which that's Madame Giry leaves Christine and Erik alone. Erik continues to hold his Christine as long as he can. She looks up at him…. Puts her hand on his cheek she says "Erik I love you." Then she kisses him. His hands on her cheeks. Kisses her with such passion. "Oh Christine. I love you too." She pushes his coat off. The reaching for the buttons on his vest when he stops her. " Christine I can't. Not that I don't want to I do but. I would rather do this wit you beside me as my wife." She looked at him and she saw she took his hands "Erik-." Before she could finish Erik interrupted her. "I'm sorry Christine I-." Christine put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Erik I would love to be your wife." He looked at her with utter shock. Did he hear her right? 'Did she say she would love to be my wife?' He thought to himself. "My Christine when time time comes I would love to be by your side forever. But we can not." She looked so confused when she heard Erik say that. "Christine If I were to put a ring on your finger Raoul would be furious with you. We have to between us. No one must know. Promise me you'll keep this secret." She kisses her angel, her love. She knew that he was right. "I promise." She kisses him. "Oh Christine I love you. I love you so much. I don't know how you can love this monster." She looked into his eyes put her hand on his right cheek "Erik I do not fear you. Love you.. I will always love you more matter what. You are my Angel Of Music." "Oh Christine."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Giry their you are I have been looking for you." Raoul De Changy said with the look of calmness but tone of angry p. Madame Giry did not like this.

"Yes Raoul what do you need." She said with sarcasm.

"I want Christine to be my wife. And I don't know where she is."

"There is no way a. I letting you marry her. You almost killed her!" She said walking away from him.

"Well she needs to learn how answer a man when he is talking to her."

"WHAT! She will not marry you. I will not let this stand. You hit her. You drew blood! She does not love you. You can not made a women love you by hitting her to a pulp! I will see that you never marry her if it is the last thing I do!" She walked away with anger and worried about Christine's safety. She needed to warn Erik. "She will marry me whether she likes it or not! She will learn to love me!" He said to Madame Giry as she walked away. Antoinette knew Christine would not be safe married to Raoul. She hurried to Erik and Christine. She made her way to the secret passage way to Erik's lair. She made her way to the two-way mirror. She opened it and hurried to Erik. "Erik! Christine!" She screamed for they both hurry to her. "Antoinette what's wrong what happened?!" Erik knew that their was something wrong.

"Christine is not safe."

"What?" Erik said with worry.

"Raoul is forcing Christine to marry him. I tried to stop him I really did. I'm sorry Erik."

"Giry it's okay you tried to stop him. Christine does not even love that fool."

"Yes I know I told him that and he said 'She will marry me whether she likes it or not! She will learn to love me!' I told him over my dead body but he is insisting to marry her."

"What I do not even love Raoul. I would die before I marry him! Erik you can't let this happen. He will take everything I love away from me. Erik you have to stop him." She said as Christine started to cry. Erik knew she was right it was time to take matters into him own hands. "Don't worry my dear Christine, he will not get way with this."

** Good….bad…. Sorry chapter 5 is late I was working really hard on it. What do you think will happen with Raoul? Find out next in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know this chapter maybe a little late. I'm trying to expand the chapters a little more. I hope you like what I have. Enjoy :)_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Erik knew he had to do something to stop Raoul but he didn't know how. He knew he had to do it when Christine was asleep. He knew he could not kill the boy… But maybe scare him. He looked at Christine she was still crying Erik held her ever so close to him. "Shhh Christine everything will be okay. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. You do not have to do anything you do not want to do. Nobody can force you to marry that are safe with me." Antoinette saw how much Erik cared for Christine. She saw the love that they have for each other. She knew she had to do everything to keep Christine from Raoul.

" I will do everything to stall Raoul. He has to stay away from Christine. No matter what happens. Do you understand?" She said while looking at Erik with worry. They both knew that Christine wouldn't be safe with Raoul around. They would have to find some way of getting her up to Meg's room without Raoul seeing her. Erik had to come up with a plan to get ride of the boy. But how?

"Madame Giry thank you for the warning. She will stay here til the Vicomte De Changy is gone. I will have Christine out and into Meg's room by midnight." She nods to Erik. With that Antoinette left them alone. Christine was indeed scared of the Vicomte. She couldn't go up their. She did not want to marry a man she never loved. The only person she loves is Erik. She would die for him. She sat by Erik crying. Erik never liked to see Christine cry. It broke his heart to see he Christine cry. "Erik what am I going to do. I can't marry a man I do not love. The only man I love in this world is you. I love you Erik. I will love you til my dying day. Nothing will ever pull us apart." She said cuddled into Erik's arms. "Oh Christine I love you so much. I don't like to see you cry." He kissed the top of her head.

"Erik promise me something."

"What my love."

"Do what ever is necessary to stop Raoul from marrying me. Just promise me that you can stop him. And to keep me safe away from him." She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise Christine I will never leave your side and I will leave you. He will regret ever touching you. I WILL KILL HIM!"

_**Meanwhile**_

As Madame Giry leave her office she runs into the Vicomte. She saw the rage in his eyes. She knew he was looking for Christine. "Ah Madame Giry have you found Christine yet?" She knew she had to lie to him. "No I have not I'm sorry Raoul. Why are you still looking for her?" She asked but she already knew the answer to her question. "Yes I am. I was wondering if she would care to join me to dinner. But as I can see you probably wounded let her. Even if you have found her yet but just not telling me." He said trying to hide is anger. Raoul was indeed still looking for her and indeed going to marry her. But there's one problem. Where is Christine? He has looked everywhere for her. He knew she could not be in the catacombs of The Opera House it's far to dangerous down their. 'Maybe she left Paris?' He thought to himself.

"Tell me Madame Giry are you hiding her from me? Because if you are I will find her. And she will marry me whether she wants to or not." Right there she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him from getting to Christine. She also knew that she had to get Raoul out of the way so she could get Christine up to Meg's room.

"Giry do you mind walking me out?" He asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Of course Vicomte I would be honored too." Right on time the clock struck midnight she knew Erik and Christine would be up here any second. She took Raoul's open arm and put her arm around his and they walked out. And as they walked out Erik and Christine appeared in Madame Giry's office. Their on her desk laid a note to Erik and Christine the note read:

_**Erik and Christine,**_

_** I have written this note after I left you guys. I am informing you that I have just left with Raoul. I not sure if he will really leave so BE CAREFUL. I have a feeling that he will not leave with out finding Christine. If anything is to happen or he sees you take Christine back to your lair. I will come for her when it is safe. Watch over her Erik. **_

_** Yours truly, **_

_** Antoinette**_

"Come Christine we only have little time." She nods and Erik starts to head towards Meg's room. They run passed the chapel and passed Christine dressing room. They stop half way to Meg's room when they hear someone coming. Erik takes Christine into a small dark corner while the wait for who ever was coming to pass. They realize it was Madame Giry so they come out from the corner scaring Madame Giry. "Good god don't scare me like that." She whispers. "Sorry Madame we were on out way to Meg's room." Christine said with an apologetic smile. "Come Meg should still be awake." She said leading them to Meg's room. Antoinette opens the door where Meg sat on her bed waiting for Christine. "Oh Christine your okay. Thank god." Meg said hugging Christine. "Christine I will come for you in the morning. Do not let anyone in. Do not open the door. Got it." Christine shook her head letting Madame Giry she understood. Erik came towards Christine giving her a hug. He leans down to kiss her "I will come for you later. After Madame Giry has given me the okay to get you. Then we will start practicing for you lead role in II Muto." She smiled at Erik gave him one more kiss before leaving her. "Erik I love you." She said with on last hug for the night. "I love you too my Christine." He rubs his thumb against her cheek. "We must leave goodnight girls." Then they left with tears in her eyes Meg says "come Christine you can sleep with me in my bed. Just like old time when we were kids." She said with such joy.

So that night Meg and Christine fell asleep. Madame Giry and Erik met there separate ways. Erik back I his lair Antoinette when to her room. Erik sat in front of his organ trying to finish his opera that he has been working on for five years Don Juan Triumphant. He knew Christine had to be the lead role from the start. Erik could not understand what Christine saw in him. 'How could anyone love a person as hideous as this.' The thought to himself. He knew Christine had a pure heart, that she could see the beauty underneath. He got up from is organ and went to his bed. He laid in bed thinking about why Christine loved him he could quite see why thought. After a while he fell asleep.

**_8 o'clock in the morning _**

Christine woke up and she noticed that Meg had already left for practice. Christine realize she could not leave they room without Madame Giry escorting her out of the room. She paced up and down In the room. Waiting and waiting for Madame Giry to get her. The she heard a knock at the door. "Christine are you in their!" She knew that voice. It was Raoul, she ran into a corner crouched down covering her mouth so that Raoul could not here a word she would say. Raoul banged on the door. "Christine I know you are I their don't make me have to break the door down!" He screams at her. She did not know what to do. If she could she could escape out the window but it was to small. She would never fit. Then all of a sudden Raoul kicked the door in.

He walked really fast towards her and he slapped her. "DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" And her slapped Christine again. Raoul grabbed Christine by her arms and threw her on the bed. She kicked and slapped him but he wouldn't let her go. But before she could scream he put his handkerchief in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUNAWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" He said then she felt his hands go up her dress. She cried, kicked and screamed for help. But no one heard her. But before Raoul could get any further Madame Giry screamed in shock. Everyone heard Madame Giry scream five stage crew came to Giry's aid and saw what she was screaming about. They pulled with all their force to get the Vicomte off Christine. By the time they got the Vicomte off Christine she was so scared that she passed out.

Few hours later after the incident Christine woke up in Antoinette's office. She fluttered her eyes open and found Giry patting a cold wash cloth on her forehead. "Christine I'm so sorry I didn't get their fast enough." Antoinette said with tears in her eyes. "Where's Erik? I want to see Erik!" Christine said as she started to cry.

_**After Christine passed out**_

"Come put her in my office." Antoinette said to the stage boy caring Christine. He placed her on the sofa in Giry's office and left. Giry shut the door then she knew behind her stood Erik. "What happened to her?" He asked brushing Christine hair out of the way with his index finger. "Raoul attached her and tried to rape her. I stopped him when I walked in." Hearing this made Erik's blood boil. He stormed out heading for the passage way. He raced to the stage where he found the Vicomte pacing on the stage. Erik jumped from above the stage. "We'll look who I have here. Vicomte De Changy." He said with such anger. Raoul turn to see who it was but when he turned around Erik punched him in the face. "That is for hitting Christine. And this Is for almost raping her!" Erik said kicking Raoul in the stomach. "Touch her again and I will END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Then Erik left. Raoul quickly got up and left the opera house. Erik made his way back to Christine.

**Do you think Raoul will ever come back after the beat down Erik gave him? Find out soon. There are two movie quotes in there can you guess what movie they are from? Yank you for reading this much and I hope you stick around til the end. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Back in Madame Giry's office**

"I'm sorry Christine. I'm so sorry." Giry said holding Christine in her arms. Then out of nowhere Erik was behind Madame Giry. "Oh Christine. My Christine. Im so sorry, I will never leave you alone again." Erik plead to his Christine. Christine jumped into her Erik's arms and started to cry. Christine was so scared. She couldn't comprehend what happened. All that was going through her mind was where what's Meg? Why did she leave so early? She never gets up this early? She didn't quite understand why Meg left. "Where was Meg. I thought she was to stay til you came and got me Madame Giry?" She asked while still in Erik's arms. Madame Giry looked at Christine with a confused look on her face. Christine was right where did Meg go? "I have no idea I didn't see her at all this morning." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Christine needs someone with her at all times. She can't be left alone anyone. I scared the boy off so he might not come back. Let's hope he never comes back. Ever." Erik Sid with a stern tone in his voice.

"you're right Erik she cannot be left alone until this problem is solved. I will watch her every move then at night she can stay with you." Madame Giry suggested to Erik.

"Fine. It is fine with me if it is fine with Christine." Himself and Antoinette looked at her. "Yes it is fine with me. But… Erik I want you to be watching too." She said looking up at him.

"Anything my angel." He said cupping her chin and giving her a kiss. Christine sits in her Angels lap. "Christine what happened when Raoul came in?" Antoinette asked. She started to shake and tears formed in her eyes. She stutters as she retell the story "H-he kicked the door down… came towards me and he smacked me told me 'don't you ever runaway from me again. Do you hear me.' Then he smacked me again, then he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I kicked and screamed but he covert y mouth so no one could hear me scream an-and he tried to rape me." They she burst into tears crying into Erik's arms.

She could not talk about it anymore. She was indeed scared for Raoul. But why would Raoul do something like this? He was Christine's childhood sweetheart. They did everything together before Christine's father died. But after her father died he stopped talking to her. To be honest he didn't realize her til she started to sing. When she was a ballerina he NEVER noticed her. She as invisible to him. 'Why now?' She asked herself.

**_Meanwhile_**

Raoul hurried out of the Opera House. He was angry and bleeding really bad from his nose. He didn't see who hit him (cough cough Erik) he called his carriage to take him home. On his way home he thought of the best way possible to get Christine. The thought maybe kidnapping her or maybe rune her virtue so that she would have to marry him? But he had to get passed Madame Giry and the mystery man who beat the crap out of him. But how? How should he put a plan such as that into action?

**_Meanwhile_**

"Christine I think you should rest for a little bit." Madame Giry suggested. But she shook her head "if I sit hear any longer I will go mad. I need to keep my mind off of what happen. I don't want to think about of have this conversation again." And with that she left to get ready for the rehearsals for II Muto. Madame Giry looked at Erik "I don't think she will take no for an answer. I guess let her deal with this in her own was." Erik nodded and agreed with her. "I have some work to do. I need to send some letters to the managers." Then he was gone.

**_1 Hour later_**

Madame Giry kept a good eye on Christine during practice. Then the managers Firmin and Andre walked in with Carlotta. "Madame Giry with is this ludicrous about the Opera Ghost?" Andre said handing her the letter which read:

**_Dear Andre,_**

**_ I am not happy with how you are running my Opera House. And the way Miss. Daae has been treated. I should also request that the Vicomte never return to the Opera House at all. And I shall see that Miss. Daae stays the lead role and Carlotta is the page boy. If these simple demand are ignored a his aster beyond your imagination will occur._**

**_I remain your observant,_**

**_O.G_**

Carlotta walk towards Madame "I will not be replaced by this harlot again. I will play the lead in this role. I will not play the page boy. Not now not ever." She said with an angry tone towards Madame Giry. Christine walked toward Carlotta and slapped her "I am not a harlot. It takes a harlot to know when sees one." Christine said after slapping her. "Ladies I will settle this now. Carlotta will be the lead and Christine will play the page boy end of discussion." Andre said the left with Carlotta.

**_Later that evening_**

Carlotta got in her place for the first act, Christine next to her. Three more actors took center stage and began to sing. (Note I will not be putting the song in I will be describing it.). As the production goes on up above Erik is standing right in front of the chandelier. He sees that his demands were ignored and he saw the Vicomte De Changy sitting in box 5. He was angry, he saw that Christine was the page boy. So with all his anger he said "Did I not instruct box 5 to be empty!" Everyone looked around but could not see him. But Christine did "Its him." Carlotta looked at her "Your part I'd silent little toad." With that she walked off stage. Eek, heard this comment from Carlotta and this he didn't like. "A toad Madame. Perhaps it is you who are the toad." He said silently to him self. As he saw Carlotta enter the stage again he left. She began to sing again but her voice was horrible. She began to croak. "My voice!" She scream then ran off stage.

"Everyone please remain in your seats. The okay will begin in 10 minutes time when the role of the countess will be played by Miss. Daae. " Firmin said waving his hand at Christine to get ready.

As Christine get ready she hears the ballet start. She knew after the ballet she would have to go on. Madame Giry helped her get ready for the lead role. When they both heard screaming. They rushed out and saw Meg say "One of the stage men were murdered!" Them Christine sees Raoul come after her and take her by her hand. "RAOUL LET ME GO!" She creamed. But he didn't listen.

**_What was Raoul's doing their? What do you think will happen next? Find out it chapter 8. And sorry this chapter was late. But I hope u enjoy it._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Raoul stop your hurting me!" Christine said as Raoul dragged her to the roof top. Christine screamed and clawed at his hand but he didn't let her go. As Raoul dragged Christine to the roof top Madame Giry saw that Raoul had taken Christine. She knew Erik would not like this. She waited in her office for him and before she could sit at her desk she saw Erik their already. "Where's Christine?" She asked her but she had a worried look on her face. "Befriend could get her Raoul took her." Erik's face grew with worry. "Where did he take her?!" "It looked like he was taking her to the roof." The Erik left.

_**Meanwhile**_

Raoul and Christine make it to the roof. She yanks her hand from him grasp. "Get away from me!" She screamed but she knew Raoul would not listen. "Christine you will marry me or.." He walks towards her, grabbing her neck and walking towards the edge of the roof. "Or I'll drop you!" She screamed and screamed hoping someone would here her. Erik made it to the roof and what he saw made his blood boil.

"LET GO OF THE GIRL!" Erik said with in the shadows. Christine knew it was him. Her angel of music… Her love.

"I will never let Christine go. She is mine. And you sir will not stop me… But if you try and stop me I'll let her fall over the edge." Christine screamed when Raoul pushed her back a little.

"No! Please don't hurt her." Erik said. It would kill Erik if he lost his one true love. "I will never love you Raoul." Then she spit him his face. The hat angered him to the point where she was inches away from her death.

"Marry me Christine or die. Your choice!" He said with rage. Ready to drop her.

"Christine don't marry this monster! I can't live without you." Erik said with tears in his eyes as he came out of the shadows. Christine saw and tears fell from her eyes. Raoul saw the look in Christine eyes and saw that she loved this mask killer.

"What will it be Christine? Marry me are I'll drop you." She looked at Raoul then Erik. More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Angel. I tried so hard." She said crying. "Oh Christine. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you my Christine." "How about this I'll give you 48 hours to decide. And I you say no…" Raoul let her go by throwing her across the roof. Walking towards Erik. "I'll kill your angel that you love so much." Then Raoul left. Christine ran to Erik hugging her. "Oh Erik what am I to do."

"You have to marry him Christine."

"What! No I-." Erik stopped her. "I have a plan. You will say yes to the boy and I'll kidnap you." Christine looked confused. "I'll use Don Juan Triumphant. I will present it to the managers at the masquerade ball." Erik helped Christine up, leading her to the door. "But that's not for another few weeks." He shook his head in agreement with her. "Come let's go see Madame Giry." Then they both left. As they make their way to Madame Giry Erik is holding Christine and he's loving every moment of it. He could think of losing Christine. The only girl in the world who loves him. Him thinking of it ripped his heart in half. By the time they get to Giry's office she walks up to Erik and Christine. "Their you are I have been looking all over for you Christine…. What's wrong?" She leads them into her office. They sit and Erik says "Christine has to Marry Raoul." He said with great disappointment.

"What! Why?" She said with otter shock.

"He threatened mine and Christine's life. But don't worry I have a plan." Erik said looking at Antoinette. She almost looked confused.

"Okay but I have a bad feeling about this." She said

_**In Erik's lair**_

Christine and Erik sat on the steps leading to his organ "I love you Erik." Christine said cuddling his chest.

"I love you too" she leans in to kiss him. She continuously kissing Erik. She felt this felling below her belly she got on his lap still kissing him.

"Christine are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yes I want to. I love you Erik."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Some content my not be suitable for ages 18 and under. If you do not not to read this part skip it….. Last chance.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Erik carried Christine to his bed and laying her down on the bed he slowly started to undress her. She moaned with enjoyment, wanting more Christine started to undress Erik. Erik unbutton her dress and threw it across the room. Then Christine reached to take him jacket off and she too threw it across the room landing on her dress on the floor. She unbuttoned his vest and took his shirt off and threw it with the other clothes on the floor. Erik saw that Christine had a corset on so he undid each lace. He finally got the corset he threw it and saw how beautiful Christine was. She was so beautiful with her chocolate curls covering her breast.

"Oh Christine you're so beautiful." Erik said caressing her body. She moaned as he reached to take her panties off. "Christine are you sure about this. We do not have to if you do not want to." He said but hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Erik please take me. I can't bare this tournament any longer." She moaned. So with out any hesitation Erik took his pants off only left in his underwear. He looked at her and realized that he truly loves Christine.

"Christine I love you." And with that he took the remaining clothes he had on left and threw them on the floor. Christine looked down and saw Erik was naked. She looked worried. "Christine don't worry. I'll try to make this painless as possible." She nodded and Erik position himself on top of Christine and with one thrust he was inside Christine. His Christine. He saw the look on Christine face. "Christine my love are you okay." He said thrusting inside her. Her eyes widen but she felt this feeling inside that she liked. But it was more than like she kinda loved having Erik inside her.

"No Erik don't stop." She said wanting more. Erik saw that she wanted more. She was scratched his back. Erik kept moving inside Christine.

"Erik. Oh god Erik." She screamed in pleasure Erik moved in and out. Christine moaned with such pleasure.

"Christine. Oh god Christine you feel so good." Erik said between breathes. Christine running her nails against his back. Erik knew he was close but he didn't want to come until Christine did. He tried really hard. Coming in and out of his Christine.

"Oh god Erik I'm close. Oh god." She said as Erik started to kiss her all over. "

Erik!" She screamed letting everything go. Erik did the same letting everything go.

**_Sorry chapter 8 is late. So what didn't you think. I know the sexual content is crap but it's something. I'll try and make it better. What's going to happen next? Will Erik get to save his Christine from Raoul? Find out in the next chapter. Only 6 chapters left._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you for reading my book this long I hope you like chapter 9._**

**_Chapter 9_**

They laid together holding each other in the bed. "I love you Erik." Christine said hugging him tightly, as she smiled. "Oh Christine I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I would do with out you." Christine looked up at him, smiled and gave him s huge kiss. Christine moved herself on top of him, kissing Erik still. She felt the same feeling from before.

"Erik I want you. I need you." She said in between kisses. How could Erik deny the one thing they both want. "Oh Christine are you sure you want to do this again." He said.

"Yes Erik I want you. I need you."

Erik didn't ask anymore questions. He couldn't deny the one thing that his angel wants. Erik flipped Christine over so that she is now pinned to the bed. He kissed her from lips to her breasts down her stomach. "Erik." She moaned with great pleasure wanting more. Erik caressed her breasts kissing them in the process. "So beautiful Christine. God I am one lucky man." He said positioning himself on her.

"Erik do it already. I'm dying without you." She pleaded. With one thrust he was inside her. She felt so alive with Erik. He thrusted once more inside her.

"Oh god Erik." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Christine joined in his movement. They thrusted together. Erik kissed her.. His Christine. His and only his. Christine could feel her ending coming soon. "Erik!" She screamed Erik coming after her. They laid there on the bed.

"Oh god Erik." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Christine joined in his movement. They thrusted together. Erik kissed her.. His Christine. His and only his. Christine could feel her ending coming soon. "Erik!" She screamed Erik coming after her. They laid there on the bed. They laid on the bed cuddled up to each other.

"I love you Erik." Christine said cuddling his chest. Erik rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Oh Christine, I will love you till the day I die." He said holding her ever so tightly. They laid there slowly falling asleep.

**_Meanwhile_**

Raoul walks into Madame Giry's office. "I'm looking for Christine. Do your know where she is?" He asked but Giry knew their was something off about the Vicomte today. Although Giry knew exactly where Christine was she would never tell him where she was.

"No Vicomte I do not. Why are you looking for her?"

"I want her answer on my proposal."

"Well when I see her I will letter know you are looking for her."

"I'm not stupid Giry I know your hiding her. I'm glad Meg was not in the room when Christine was almost mine."

"She will never be yours!"

"Oh really. Do you know why Meg left so early?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"What did you do!"

"Let's just say I have my ways around women conscious or not."neither a wicked grin on hid face Madame Giry knew that Raoul had raped Meg.

"you didn't!" Giry said hoping he didn't rape her little girl.

"Oh yes, and she put up quite a fight too." He said with a wicked laughs at the end.

"What did you do with her!"

"Well you won't see your daughter till Christine agrees to marry me." She walked up to Raoul and slapped him in the face.

"You monster! Give her back!"

"No. Until Christine agrees to marry me you will not see your little Meg." Then he left.

_**Meanwhile**_

Erik and Christine laid in bed together, "Christine." Erik said.

"Yes."

" I love you with all my heart and…. Well… When we preform Don Juan Triumphant I need you to take my mask off before the performance ends." He said with hesitation.

"No Erik can't!"

**_Sorry this chapter is so late I was finishing the last 2 chapters of Love Will Always Continue. And I have good news the will be a sequel. It is called I Will Always Love I'm working on it now. I hope it goes as good as Love Will Always Continue did. :) _**


	10. Authors note 1

I'm srry I haven't posted anything in a while chapter 10 is coming very soon I promise. Thank you for staying with me this long. And great news their will be a sequel to love will always continue I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for all your patents.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Please Christine you need too."

"Erik please no." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. Erik held her in his arms. "Shh Christine." He said trying to clam her down.

"Christine it's all part of my plan. I trust you."

"Erik no I can't. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"I love you too Christine, but for my plan toward I need you to do this." Christine got up and got her clothes on. "Christine where are you going?" She didn't answer him as she was still getting dressed. Erik got up out of bed getting his pants on. When his pants were full on he aw that Christine was leaving. He tried to stop her but she got passed him. Erik was heart broken.

_**Meanwhile**_

Antoinette was pacing back and forth waiting for Christine. Then suddenly she walked in. But she was crying.

"Christine my dear what's wrong?"

"Erik…. He wants me to take him mask off at the end of Don Juan."

"What?"

"He said it was all part of his plan." Christine saw that Madame Giry had been crying. "Antoinette what's going on?"

"Christine theirs something I need to tell you… It's about Meg." Christine looked scared as she walked towards Antoinette. "Christine….. Raoul has Meg….. A-and h-he raped her. Christine started to cry even more.

"No… Madame Giry I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No Christine it is not your fault. He kidnapped her they day he tried to rape you. There is no need to apologize."

"I need to see my father. Don't tell anyone where I'll be… Not even Erik." She said with hesitation.

"But Christine-." Christine cut Antoinette off "Please. I need time to think… If I'm not back in a hour then send someone to come find me. It should only take no more than 10 minutes." Giry nodded and Christine left.

_**Meanwhile**_

Erik looked all over for Christine. He though to himself 'Why did I have to say that to her.'

_**Meanwhile**_

"To the cemetery please." She said and the driver helped her into the the carriage and as he sat himself into the carriage he drove off. She kept thinking of him. 'Why would he make me take his mask off?' She thought to herself. As she left her daydream behind she was at the cemetery.

She got out and started to all toward her fathers grave.

_**Few minutes later **_

She sat at the steps to her fathers grave. "Oh father what am I to do? I'm scared.. Raoul won't leave me be. He insists I marry him. But I don't love him… My heart belongs to Erik. I love him so much father. He is my everything." Then out of nowhere she heard clapping. She turned around and saw Raoul.

"Well looks like your time is up Christine."

"No Raoul….. I will not marry you. I do not love you. I never will!"

"Yes you will Christine! Or I will take everything you have ever loved away."

"No you can't." Raoul tired of not getting him way he ran towards her and stabbed her. Christine fell to the floor.

_**10 minutes later **_

"I'm worried about Christine. I should go get her." Antoinette said and with that she left.

_**Meanwhile**_

'She just needs some time to think….. God I pray she's okay.' Erik said to himself.

_**10 minutes later**_

"My god Christine!" Giry ran to Christine's side. She grabbed her arms and dragged her til she saw the carriage driver. "Don't just sit their help me!" The carriage driver got out and put Christine into the carriage. Giry sat next to her holding her hand over the cut. The driver drove to the hospital and as soon as he stopped he ran inside to get help.

"What happened?" The doctor came running out to help Antoinette get Christine out of the carriage.

"I found her like this."

"I need to know if she is pregnant."

"I don't know why?"

"because if she is I need to know is the child is okay."

1 hour later

"Miss?" The doctor can said to Antoinette.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes…. And I did do a pregnancy test on her and she's pregnant."

"Is the bay alright?" Antoinette asked the doctor.

"Yes everything seems to be alright. She will need to see me twice a week to make sure that her and the child are alright." The doctor stated and Antoinette nodded in agreement.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes of course." The doctor shows her where Christine's room is. When they reach the room she sees Christine lying there. She walks up to the bed she noticed that she was pale and cold.

"Is she going to make it?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes she will. Right now she is heavily medicated so she may not walk up til tomorrow morning. You were lucky when you to bring her here when you did. She could have died within the hour." With that the doctor leaves Madame Giry alone with Christine.

"Oh Christine I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said crying. She got up looked at Christine on last time then left to go tell Erik the news.

_**Later that Night**_

Erik pacing back and forth in Madame Giry's office waiting for her, then Antoinette gasps when she sees Erik's shadow in the dark.

"Where's Christine?"

"She's safe but…"

"What Giry! Spit it out!"

"She's in the hospital."

"What?" Erik said and all the color from his face disappeared.

"She was stabbed. I don't know who did it though but I found her. I'm going to see her in the morning if you wish to come you can."

"Yes I would like that."

The Next Day

"Where am I?" Christine said to herself. Then she see the doctor come in.

"Ah, it seems you are a wake. Now can you tell me what happened?" He asked her.

"I was attacked…. He stabbed me."

"Who did?"

"I-I-I don't remember." She lied. She did know who did this to her. Raoul did. He stabbed her because she denied her proposal.

"Well then. I do have some exciting news for you though. It seems that you are pregnant. But don't worry you and your child will be fine. I can let you go home tomorrow." He said smiling at her and he left.

Did she just hear the doctor right? Did he just say that she was with child? How was she going to tell Erik this. Then Madame Giry came in.

"Oh Christine are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but…. I'm pregnant."

"I know the doctor told me last night."

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to tell him. I'm sure he will be happy."

"It was Raoul he stabbed me."

"What?"

"He said he got mad at me when I said no to his proposal."

"Will Erik is here. Do you wish to see him?" she nodded and Giry left to go get him.

"I'm so sorry Christine." He said running to her side.

"Erik it's okay. I.. I need to tell you something." She said it with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Erik how do you feel about children?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please answer the question."

"I would love to have children. But…"

"But what."

"What if the child looked like me?"

"Erik I would love our child no matter what."

"Christine why did you ask me that question?"

"I'm with child Erik."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes but theirs something else you need to know too."

"What is it my sweet Christine?"

"It was Raoul who stabbed me."

"What?" he couldn't believe what she just said to him. Raoul did this to her?!

"It was Raoul. He stabbed me. He did it because I wouldn't marry him."

She could see the rage I Erik's eyes. It scared her. "Erik don't do anything stupid." He said nothing. Christine grabbed his hand. "Erik listen to me killing him won't change what happen yesterday night." But he didn't listen he just left. Christine knew he was angry. Really angry. She could only hope he would do anything stupid.

_**Heyy, yes chapter 10 is now finished. Sorry It took so long to get up I was writing a few chapter for the sequel to Love Will Always Continue. I hope you all like this chapter. I promise that chapter 11 will be up very soon.**_


	12. Authors Note 2

Authors Note:

Hello Everybody I wanted to clear something up. Raoul…. I know everyone wants him dead but…. I cant kill him off. Why? Well he is one of my main characters in my sequel. But maybe I cant write something up and give you a little happiness and kill him of maybe. We will see.. til then.. enjoy.

P.S Chapter 11 will be up very soon I promise.


	13. Authors note 3

Hello everyone sorry i have not posted Chapter 11. I have been typing it up so it should be done with in the next 2 1/2 weeks and i have been writing a new Phantom of the opera fan fiction. I will tell you a little bit about it. Is about of course Erik and Christine they do get married but when Raoul finds out he is going to force Christine into marrying him. Can our Erik save Christine before it is too late? I also need you help. I need a name for the new fan fiction so leave comments on what you think i should call it. Thank you all for being so patient.


	14. sorry for not updating

Hello everybody yes i know u all are wondering why i have not been updating its because i have no internet at home and im getting it back soon. I love all you ideas for my ttle for my new phantom fiction but i need more names. think u all are such amazing talented people. but anyway im still typing up the sequel I will always love you and i will try to post chapter 11 very soon thank you all for our patients if you guys have any suggestions for any phantom fiction im writing email me at courtxd15 or if u just wanna say hi or get to know me im kool with it. Again im sorry for no updates latly ill try to get them done very soon love you all.


	15. Chapter 11

I do not own anything from Phantom of the opera all credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Chapter 11

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love." Then she heard her angels voice.

"Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey!" Christine heard him sing sent shivers down her spin.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which til now has been silent….. silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No seconds thoughts you've decided….. decided." Christine knew she loved Erik. But she was worried about their child… she thought to herself 'Why did he leave me when I said I was pregnant?' She decided to ask him after the performance.

"Past the point of no return… no backward glances, past all thoughts of "If" or "When". No use resisting abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend… What raging fire shall flood the soul. What rich desires unlock its door. What sweet seduction lies before use?" When Erik said that he wrapped his arms around his Christine. His hands move from her neck to her right hand and after he said that he kissed her hand.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn. Beyond the point of no return." Christine knew what she had needed to do. She needed to take his mask off… she couldn't let Raoul kill him.

Flashback

"Yes you will Christine or I will end your little Erik's life before you can blink. After Don Juan the police will take him away and hang him for his crimes and then you will final be mine!" (I know in chapter 10 I never said this but I wanted to make Raoul more of an ass then a hero. As everyone keeps saying in the comments I should just kill Raoul off I can't. I would if I could but I need him for I Will Always Love You.)

"No never!"

End of Flashback

"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence…. Silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you. No second thoughts I've decided….. decided….. Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thoughts of right or wrong. One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last consume us?" She final finishes her part of the song and now the finally. They both reached the top if the bridge and know at the same time they both begun to sing the final peace of Don Juan.

" Past the point of no return. The final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return." Finally the song was over. Christine knew that Raoul was watching the entire performance.

Erik stood holding Christine singing softly in her ear. "Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me save me from my solitude, say you'll want me with you hear beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of-." Then Christine took of his mask and softy said "I'm sorry".

Raoul did like what he had say so he got up from his seat and when to the stage but by the time he got there they were already gone.

Meanwhile

Erik pulling Christine to her dressing room with his mask in her hand.

"Erik I'm sorry."

"Its okay Christine I told you to do it but it was unexpected though."

"Erik theirs something we need to talk about.-"

"Christine I know you're in there!" It was Raoul he had followed them. Christine got so scared.

"Go away Raoul! I told you I don't love you! And I will never marry you!" But it was too late Raoul kicked the door in and tried to grab Christine but Erik stepped in. The two fought, Raoul punching Erik in the face knocking his mask off. Erik punching Raoul in the face giving him a bloody nose. Christine screamed for them to stop but they both didn't listen. Raoul grabbing Erik by his shirt and slamming Erik's head into the wall causing Erik to black out. Raoul grabbing Christine by her hair.

"Yes you will. You could never marry him that… that monster!" Erik slowly waking up. He's trying to get on his feet but when Raoul see that he's trying to get up Raoul goes up to him and kicks Erik in his stomach.

"Christine I love you." Erik sang to her. Christine had tears flowing from her eyes. She sees her lover, the father of their unborn child, her soulmate lying there on the floor she realizes what she need to do in order to save Erik.

"Yes I can! I love him, more than anything in the world. I love him so much that I would carry his child."

"Please Christine carry that monsters child your insane!" Raoul screamed at her. Christine need to tell the truth. "'Maybe if I tell him I'm with Erik's child he'll leave me alone?' she thought to herself.

Yes I can. Want to know why, because I am with child. Erik's child. My love I will always love you. No matter what our child will look like our love will always continue. Through life and in death. I would die for you if that's what it takes to save you. I love you Erik Destler." Raoul no in such rage he stomps towards Christine smacking her in the face and she hits the floor.

"Now Christine, pack you things. I will send Madame Giry to help you." He slams the door. Christine got up and ran to Erik.

"Erik I love you."

"And I love you my angel."

"Erik promise me that you will find me. I will not let Raoul harm our child."

"I will do everything in my power to save you and our child." He says putting his hand on her belly. It brings tears into her eyes. Erik still weak passes out. Christine decides to leave Erik a note.

My Angel Of Music,

I know read this that you will come after me and please do what ever it takes. I'm pregnant with our child Erik and I will not let that monster raise or harm our child. I think Raoul will be taking me to America. Some place called New York. He has a house their. I love you Erik will all my heart. Remember Love Never Dies. I will see you soon one day.

Will all my love,

Your Christine

She puts the note on the desk and in walks Madame Giry. "Christine I'm so sorry." Christine decides to hand Antoinette the letter to give to Erik.

"Give this to Erik when he wakes. Tell him Raoul has taken me and will be forcing me to marry him." She nods and help Christine pack her things. I takes 15 minutes for Christine to pack. Madame Giry hands Christine a bag full of money.

"Take this."

"Thank you Madame Giry." They both hug each other. Suddenly Raoul comes in.

"Here like I said I would." He hands Meg over to her mother. Crying her eyes out for hat Raoul did to her.

"Lets go Christine."

"Wait!" Madame Giry screams. Raoul stops with Christine's arm in his hand.

"What!"

"I want to know where you are taking her. She's like a daughter to me and I want to write to her if you'll let me. Please Raoul."

"Fine very well I don't see any harm in it. I'm taking Christine to America mostly New York. I have a house their. Its reworked blocks from the post office and 3 blocks from some abandon amusement park. Now I'm not going to tell you anymore. Goodbye maybe well see each other some day." And then they were gone. Erik finally able to get up noticed they were gone he cry. His Christine was gone. And she was not only taking his heart with her but taking their unborn child with her too.

"Erik Christine told me to give you this." She hands him the note that Christine wrote to him not that love ago. He opens it and begins to read it.

My Angel Of Music,

I know read this that you will come after me and please do what ever it takes. I'm pregnant with our child Erik and I will not let that monster raise or harm our child. I think Raoul will be taking me to America. Some place called New York. He has a house their. I love you Erik will all my heart. Remember Love Never Dies. I will see you soon one day.

Will all my love,

Your Christine

His face grew with rage. So much rage that he could kill the Vicomte for what he did.

"We're leaving for New York NOW! I will get my Christine and child back if it is the last thing I do."

Thank you so much for reading and being so patient with my updates. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but its finally up and I hope you enjoy it. It took forever to type up b/c I always never saved on word but I finally its up. I am currently typing up the first chapter of the sequel I Will Always Love You. I really hope you guys enjoy it. And so feel free to email me at courtxd15 if you have any questions or ideas for more Phantom stories I should write. I love all you guys XOXOXO thank you. Till next time bye. :D


	16. ATTENTION MY BEAUTIFUL PHANS

I no longer be using this account why because I forgot my password and I have to reset my password every time I log in but how can I change my password if don't know it. My new account Is Chrissydaae1871. I will be posting love will always continue on my new account but till then I will post I will always love you the sequel. Im very sorry. But I WILL NOT be deactivating this account why cuz I want everyone to read his as much ass they want. But I have a question for all my beautiful fans how many know Sierra Boggess and Ramin Karimloo? I ask because I'm writing a new fanfiction about Rierra. Anybody and I mean anybody can help me with any story I'm writing and how many have Facebook? Well you all can add me If you'd like its Courtney Diana Adams or email me at my fanfiction use only gmail account Chrissydaae1871 . I love you all and please keep I going with what you all are doing I love everything you guys do. If you have any phantom phan fiction I should read or any other story you find interesting add me on Facebook or email me again at Chrissydaae1871 . thank you all you guys are my biggest inspiration to me. Till next time. XOXO


	17. Authors note final one

I Will Always Love You is finally up please read it. XOXO Courtxd15.


End file.
